Adiós amor
by Toothmore
Summary: Adiós mi amor...prometo que en la siguiente vida seremos felices tu y yo pero por ahora hay que tomar caminos separados. Te amo...Toothless


Hace mucho tiempo encontré historias, historias que hablaban de un amor infinito el cual podía vencer fronteras y aquellas historias me hicieron creer que yo también podría crear algo hermoso como todos aquellos autores que me inspiraron e inspiraron a cientos más a escribir, hablo de las historias de ToothlessXHiccup pero siento que esa ilusión se está acabando con el estreno de la próxima película el siguiente año y duele.

La verdad me parece una fantasía y una pesadilla al mismo tiempo pero a pesar de todo seguiré creando poco a poco y seguiré creyendo en este amor eterno, después de todo la imaginación es infinita y espero el poder compartir con ustedes las ilusiones que seguirán vivas en mí.

"How to train your dragon" no me pertenece. Les recomiendo la lectura de la historia con el siguiente video: MIL AÑOS TE AMARÉ ❤ en Violín! (Poema: CAMILO PONCE) Thousand Years

Dialogo en **Negrita.**

 **ADIÓS AMOR**

 **Adiós amor, hoy te vas y no sé si nos volveremos a ver, adiós amor, la partida dolorosa es pero es lo mejor, adiós amor no te quiero ver llorar, no te quiero ver sufrir, adiós amor…..**

 **La vida dura fue, llena de retos para ambos pero pude superarlos porque te tenía a mi lado, surcamos los cielos juntos y ahora te tengo que dejar partir, el dolor intenso es pero mi lugar a tu lado ya no es…. Adiós amor**

 **Adiós a aquellas tardes acurrucados en el calor del fuego y yo entre tus alas sentía que ese era mi lugar… me despido de aquel amor que tan especial fue….pero se acabó… encontraste a alguien más…alguien mejor que yo**

 **Adiós amor… las mentiras como dolían, el fingir una amistad cuando queríamos gritar al mundo nuestro amor, tu fingiendo indiferencia y yo amor por alguien más, lo nuestro prohibido era pero eso nunca nos importó y más de una vez fuimos uno…**

 **Es hora de terminar, adiós amor, sé que serás feliz con ella pero en mi corazón siempre estarás, te amo, eso jamás cambiara pero es hora de avanzar, un nuevo juego a comenzado y ambos debemos continuar, es egoísta pero no me olvides ya que yo jamás lo hare, adiós amor…**

Susurraba tiernamente aquel joven vikingo mientras abrazaba a su dragón Toothless mientras la hermosa bestia negra cerraba los ojos y saboreaba cada una de las palabras dichas por su amante mientras sentía como su corazón se partía en dos, él sabía que todo aquello era cierto pero eso no hacia la despedida menos dolorosa.

 **Tenemos que continuar, tienes que continuar y no mirar atrás, lo nuestro hermoso fue pero lo mejor será que lo olvidemos….-** Dijo Hiccup mientras las traicioneras lagrimas comenzaban a escapar de sus ojos y su corazón dolía como jamás pensó que llegaría a doler.

Mientras tanto Toothless se sobresaltó… ¡OLVIDAR! No jamás, jamás podría olvidar aquel momento en que conoció a aquel pequeño pero tierno vikingo, cundo formaron un vínculo de amistad y esta se transformó en amor, no jamás podría olvidar al que fue su primer amor, mostró su desacuerdo con ligero gruñido mientras lo empujaba tiernamente para poder ver aquellos luceros brillantes por las lágrimas retenidas.

 **Entiéndelo Toothless no podemos seguir así, este es el adiós, nos volveremos a ver pero mientras tanto este será el adiós, ella te necesita y tú la necesitas a ella, tienes que seguirla o si no… tu especie….desaparecerá….** \- Decía Hiccup mientras agachaba la mirada, se negaba a seguir viendo aquellos toxinas jade que lo volvían loco- **Ella puede darte lo que yo jamás podre….una familia**

Lo entendía por Thor que lo entendía pero eso no lo hacía más fácil, que no podía entender aquel humano que si lo dejaba atrás era como dejar atrás una parte de sí mismo….Lo amaba

 **Adiós amos es lo mejor, hay que seguir adelante ahora vete…. Ella te está esperando-** Dijo Hiccup entre sollozos mientras débilmente empujaba a Toothless pero el dragón se resistía y en un rápido movimiento tiro al joven vikingo y se posiciono sobre el- **Tooth..Toothless que ..que haces…ahhh espera…. Mmm-** Empezó a gemir Hiccup pues Toothless le empezó a quitar su armadura con sus garras y colmillos mientras saboreaba esa dulce piel con su lengua, tratando de memorizar aquellos sonidos y aquel sabor que tan dulces y excitantes eran para él.

Ya lo había decidido si se tenía que marchar se llevaría algo de Hiccup con él, un recuerdo, una agridulce despedida, le haría el amor y quemaría a fuego en su mente y corazón lo que alguna vez fueron y lo que jamás volverían a hacer y con la luna de testigo aquel amor prohibido se volvió a consumar, los amantes guardaban en sus corazones aquella despedida mientras tibias lagrimas surcaban sus ojos.

El amanecer llego y con el él adiós de todo lo que fueron y lo que pudieron llegar a hacer y ahora jama serian, Hiccup se levantó y pudo apreciar en toda su gloria a aquella bestia que siempre seria el dueño de sus pensamientos, cuerpo y corazón, como deseo en ese momento el poder estar siempre a su lado y compartir una vida juntos, solo ellos dos para siempre, sin tribu, sin presiones, sin amenazas, sin guerra ni muerte, su corazón lloraba por ello, pero él sabía que nunca pasaría.

Mientras el hermoso dragón aun dormía el vikingo tomo sus ropas y poco a poco se vistió, una vez listo volvió a mirar al que fue su amante y primer amor, sin poderlo evitar lagrimas se volvieron a escapar de sus ojos mientras susurraba el último adiós:

" **No importa que pase de ahora en adelante ni que tan lejos estemos el uno del otro… te amo y te amare por mil años más hasta que mi ser se extinga, tal vez ahora no podremos estar juntos pero en la siguiente vida te juro mi amor que te buscare y esta vez no te dejare ir….. Te amo Toothless …se feliz…Adiós mi amor"**

Y con aquel tierno susurro el joven vikingo se encamino a su campamento mientras una parte de su ser se quedaba atrás paras siempre, ya no sería el mismo de siempre pues a partir de ahora estaría incompleto sin aquel ser que le enseño a soñar y a amar. Al llegar a su campamento se encontró con ella, la furia luminosa, la nueva pareja de su amor y agachando la cabeza, tratando de ocultar su dolor le susurro donde encontrar al dueño de su corazón pero antes de dejarla marchar le susurro con voz temblorosa y débil:

" **Amalo, cuídalo, procura su felicidad y la tuya porque en la siguiente vida y en las cien siguientes me pertenecerá a mí pero por ahora ve con él y hazlo feliz".**

Y con ello siguió su camino para encontrar a su tribu y darle las instrucciones necesarias para zarpar esa misma tarde, quería poner distancia entre su amor y el antes de que su corazón lo haga cometer una locura.

" **No existe amor en paz. Siempre viene acompañado de agonías, éxtasis, alegrías intensas y tristezas profundas".**

 **Paulo Coelho**

Espero que les haya gustado, disfruten y sonrían le a la vida.


End file.
